


Pagi Ini

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Selamat pagi kepada dunia.





	Pagi Ini

_Aku melihat_ Mangifera indica _beralun berdentang_

 _Nyanyiannya terasa merasuki sel-sel saraf_ schawan

_Durasi nada ini sebentar, namun kurasa panjang_

_Tak terasa panggilan Tuhan telah datang berkumandang_

_Ia menyuruhku meringkuk di balik lantai jembatan_

_Lalu, butiran tasbih kualurkan searah roda zaman_

_Bibirku tak henti-hentinya bergetar memanggil ratapan_

_Di balik tertengadahnya kedua tanganku_

_Selalu kusebut nama-Mu dan dirinya dalam doaku_

_Aku mendengar_ Mount Everest _seakan dapat berbicara_

_Dia membisikkanku sebuah nama yang berbentuk gema_

_Desahan yang tersayat lirih dipagari aroma bidara_

_Hingga kutahu diriku tak dapat masuk ke dalamnya_

_Namun, naluri mengajakku untuk berusaha_

_Meraih sejuta impian para bintang di angkasa_

_Dan turun melayang-layang di samudra_

_Di laut ini aku mengaca bayanganku sendiri_

_Ternyata pantulan gambarku sangat jelek di area ini_

_Aku mencium udara oksigen lewat organ pembauku_

_Rasanya nikmat, terus terulang dan berlalu tak jemu-jemu_

_Melewati segarnya napas-napas dalam alveolus-ku_

_Ingatanku melayang pada seseorang yang selalu kuburu_

_Sampai membuat darahku membeku layaknya es batu_

_Di hadapannya aku tersungkuk-sungkuk malu dan ragu_

_Tapi inilah yang selalu setiap Minggu_

_Kuharap hari esok menyuruhmu datang padaku_

_Semoga kita dapat bertemu di lain waktu_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
